<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares &amp; Cigarettes by Moonlight1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963907">Nightmares &amp; Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight1012/pseuds/Moonlight1012'>Moonlight1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight1012/pseuds/Moonlight1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda was always the strong one. The one who carried her family out of every occuring drama.<br/>But her nightmares make it unbearable for her to sleep. She couldn't face them without falling apart.<br/>Ashamed to seem weak, Zelda tried to stay awake by using magic.<br/>But after five days, not even the strongest spell could prevent her from falling asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi witches,<br/>Never thought I would write a fanfic myself one day, but here we are.<br/>Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)<br/>Also - English isn't my main language, so please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda woke up to a scream.<br/>
Ready to face any threat, she dragged herself out of the bed and looked over to her sister.<br/>
To her relief Zelda was still asleep. Already believing that she made it up in her own dream,<br/>
she noticed her sister's troubled and fearful face. Hilda took a few steps closer to her bed.<br/>
She gasped as she noticed that tears were running down Zelda's cheeks.<br/>
Already worried she wanted to wake her up by gently touching her shoulder.<br/>
Zelda suddenly striked out wildly and pushed her sister away. Shocked Hilda watched her bending and twisting on the bed.<br/>
She never saw her sister this way. Whatever was haunting her in her dreams, it must be something horrifying.<br/>
A scream escaped Zelda's lips when Hilda tried to get hold of her arms, to prevent her from hurting herself by accident.<br/>
"Zelds, wake up! It's just a nightmare!" - Hilda said loudly.<br/>
But she didn't get through to her. Zelda was trapped in a nightmare that seems to have no end. She screamed again. Hilda let go of her arms, thought she might only make it worse.<br/>
"What is going on?" - a sleepy, but concerned voice said.<br/>
Hilda turned around and saw her niece standing in the doorway.<br/>
"Oh dear, it's your Aunt Zelda. She must be having a terrible dream. I tried to wake her, but..." - Hilda said and looked down on her sleeping sister.<br/>
Sabrina walked in and thought about a way to help.<br/>
"I remember Aunt Zelda used to sing to me when I had nightmares." - Sabrina said - "I'm not sure it will work, but we can at least try."<br/>
Hilda nodded while thinking about the nights when Sabrina was a toodler. Whenever she was too scared to sleep in her own bed, she would sneak into their aunts' room and cuddle up next to Zelda.<br/>
And since they were all wide awake then, Hilda made hot chocolate for everyone down in the kitchen. On her way back to their room she heard Zelda singing Sabrina's favourite lullaby.<br/>
She was sure her sister was never aware of it that she was waiting in front of the closed door to give them their time together. It felt like she would disturb their special moment. And Hilda knew it meant a lot to Zelda.<br/>
So she waited and enjoyed her older sister's singing voice until she heard the little toddler talking again. After they drank their hot chocolate, Sabrina mostly fell asleep on Zelda's tummy. Hilda thought it was the purest and most innocent thing to witness.
And she cherished these memories to this day.<br/>
Lost in her thoughts she was brought back to reality by another voice next to her.<br/>
"What are you doing?" - Ambrose asked the two witches.<br/>
Sabrina was about to tell him as suddenly another tortured scream escaped Zelda's mouth. They all flinched at the sound and looked worried at each other.<br/>
The sight of Zelda twisting around in her bed while sobs escaped her lips made all three of them hesitate to get any closer.<br/>
"PLEASE, STOP!" - Zelda begged - "GET OFF ME"<br/>
Hilda was the first to be at her side. Sabrina joined her and they both started to sing the lullaby.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Sleep well sweet child</em><br/>
<em>I am here to watch your dreams</em><br/>
<em>Don't be afraid</em><br/>
<em>The moon above just gleams for you</em><br/>
<em>Don't mind the wolf, he is not near</em><br/>
<em>He's a friend of the night, my dear</em><br/>
<br/>
Ambrose - still confused - stood at the end of the bed and watched his Aunt's body slowly calming down.<br/>
By the last words of the lullaby, Zelda's facial expression seemed more relaxed. Not troubled anymore.<br/>
Sabrina had only little hope Zelda would even remember the lullaby which she sang for her so many years ago. But her reaction to the words and the melody proved her wrong.<br/>
It even brought a slight smile to her face to know that their voices and the lullaby calmed her down. "It worked, Aunt Hilda. It really worked." - Sabrina said.<br/>
Hilda gave it another try, gently touched her shoulders and shook her lightly.<br/>
"Zelds? Wake up, love." - she softly says.<br/>
With a light moan Zelda opened her eyes and looked around. First at Hilda who still held her shoulders, then at her nephew and niece at the end of her bed. She was slightly baffled.<br/>
"What in Hecate's name are you doing here?" - she demanded to know.<br/>
She then noticed the still yet not dry tears on her cheeks and wiped them away like they never existed.<br/>
Hilda took Zelda's hand, squeezed it softly and said - "You screamed in your sleep and we were worried about you, love. It wasn't quite easy to wake you."<br/>
"Did I? Well, thank you for your concern. But I'm fine." - she coldly replied, pushed Hilda's hand away and got out of the bed.<br/>
Of course they all knew she was playing it cool. In fact Zelda rarely opens up about the things that bother or hurt her. She was always<br/>
the strong one. The one who carried her family out of every occuring drama. Of course she wouldn't let them see her falling apart. <br/>
Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda stared blankly at the redheaded witch who just left the room and went downstairs.<br/>
"You may have noticed, but she's a hard woman your Aunt." - Hilda sighed - "But she went through a lot lately. You two go back to bed and catch some sleep, ok? I will take care of her."<br/>
A few minutes later Hilda entered the kitchen and found her sister sitting at the table with a glass of whiskey in her hand.<br/>
She quickly made herself a cup of tea and joined Zelda who was not able to look her in the eyes. They sat there in silence until<br/>
Zelda finally lifted her head, new tears filling her eyes.<br/>
"I-...I don't know what to do, Hildy." - Zelda whispered in shaky words.<br/>
Hilda moved closer to her, covered her sister's hand with her own.<br/>
"Zelds, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. I noticed that you haven't really slept in five days..."<br/>
With a shaking hand Zelda took another sip of her whiskey, looked back on the table and released a deep breath.<br/>
"I know. You are certainly right." - she sighed - "I was trying to stay awake because whenever I closed my eyes I-...I have to face my own demons. My fears. I was able to deal with it at first, thought they would vanish after a couple of nights. But they got worse instead. Even more close to reality and I-...I didn't want to go through the same things over and over again. But eventually sleep took over me today although I used a spell to keep me awake. I'm...sorry that I have woken you up."<br/>
Hilda smiled softly at Zelda, hoping it would give her a feeling of comfort.<br/>
"No apologies, love." - she said - "I know you keep a lot to yourself and we surely don't talk about certain things. But I'm a good listener, Zelds. You can tell me whatever scares you so much that you don't dare to sleep."<br/>
Still a bit uncomfortable that her younger sister got to see her in this current weak state, she lit on a cigarette to calm herself down. Although...nothing could really calm her nerves at the moment.<br/>
Zelda gathered herself, trying to figure out how to tell Hilda about something that she never spoke out loudly before. Too ashamed that her family would see her as weak.<br/>
"I-...I see him. Blackwood. He is in control over my body again. I try to run away, but I'm not able to move. I'm trapped and I-...I scream for help, but no words are able 
to leave my mouth. I wasn't strong enough to break his spell, Hildy. And he-...he..."<br/>
She bursted into tears. Hilda never saw her sister this broken before.<br/>
She took Zelda into her arms and held her until the first sunrays gleamed through the window.<br/>
"You're going to be ok, Zelds. We will make sure of it."</p><p>-to be continued-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Silent Scream Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt;"HILDA, PLEASE HELP ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" - she screamed desperately.<br/>But her sister wasn't there to rescue her. Nobody was. And once again she was trapped. Trapped with a monster.&lt;<br/>Zelda has to deal with another personal nightmare.<br/>One that is bringing her to the edge of her emotional and physical limits.<br/>Noticing how much she suffers, Hilda and Sabrina try to find a way to help her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!<br/>I went really dark with this chapter, but I read a few fanfics addressing this topic.<br/>It destroys me to think it could have happened to Zelda.<br/>So - I  let her face it in a nightmare.<br/>But I promise the next chapter will be more about the bond between Zelda &amp; Hilda &amp; Sabrina.<br/>I love them deeply.<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for staying awake with me, Hildy."<br/>
Zelda Spellman smiled softly at her younger sister. She was more than grateful that Hilda didn't leave her side and held her tight until she was no longer crying.
But she knew it was time to put on a brave face again. If not for her, so for Sabrina and Ambrose. She hated the thought of them seeing her this miserable and broken.<br/>
"You go upstairs, take a long hot bath and I will bring you a cup of tea. Does that sound good to you, love?" - Hilda said with a encouraging smile.
Sometimes Zelda felt like she didn't deserve her sister's kindness. She just nodded and stood up.<br/>
Her legs almost gave in, but she managed to drag herself to their room. While Zelda waited for the bathtube to be filled with water, she dared to take a look into the mirror.
Her long red hair was pulled up in a messy bun, her face was paler than normally and the dark circles under her eyes are the proof of many sleepless nights.<br/>
"For Hecate's sake, I look like death." - she murmured, sighed and put off her silk nightgown.<br/>
She let herself sink into the hot water and a soft moan escaped her. Hilda was right about taking a bath, it immediately calmed her down.<br/>
With the smell of lavender in her nose, Zelda didn't realize that she had closed her eyes and was slowly dozing off.<br/>
For a couple of minutes she saw and felt absolutely nothing. But as she opened her eyes again, Zelda was no longer in the safety of her home.<br/>
It seemed she had fallen asleep, once more trapped in a nightmare. But it was the Dark Lord himself she had to face this time instead of Blackwood.<br/>
Deep in her mind Zelda knew it. She knew it was a dream. But the panic she felt made it hard for her to think straight. She remembered this night like it was yesterday.
It was like a flashback, but different. While in reality the Dark Lord never laid a hand on her due to certain circumstances, her mind coudn't brush off the thought of 'What if?'.
And that imagine frightened her.<br/>
Back on that day she told Hilda that the Dark Lord only picks the most devout brides to christen on their wedding eve. That it is the greatest honor to be visited by Him.
She did not admit it to her sister, but Zelda silently hoped He wouldn't come.<br/>
In her dream Hilda stood next to her when the Dark Lord entered the room with a deep growl.<br/>
"I-..I will just slip on out, then." - she said with a shaky voice. Hilda walked towards the door, but turned around to give Zelda one last worried glance. Then she was gone and left Zelda alone in the room.
In that very moment she wanted her sister to stay at her side, to help her through the next minutes or hours.
She was too scared to face Him and remained on her knees. Her heartbeat increased with every step He came closer.
Zelda held her breath when He touched her shoulder. And from then on everything happened very fast.<br/>
The Dark Lord grabbed her hair and dragged her back up onto her feet. A short scream of pain and shock escaped Zelda's lips. She had to stand on her toes while He kept holding her this way.<br/>
"Isn't this what you always desired, Sister Zelda?" - he growled into her ears.<br/>
With tears in her eyes she tried to stay calm and lifted her chin.<br/>
"Of course, Dark Lord." - she replied through trembling lips.<br/>
Satisfied with her answer He threw her on the bed. Zelda didn't even have enough time to twist around as He already grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to Him.
She threw her arms around in defense, but He got grip of her wrists and pinned them down above her head.
While He pressed himself onto her and forced her legs apart, she sent out a silent plea for letting this nightmare be over soon.<br/>
"Please, don't!"- Zelda whimpered while a tear ran down her rosy cheek.<br/>
It didn't matter to her if He was the Dark Lord, it all felt wrong. She watched in fear how his eyes went up and down her body, ignoring her words.
He let go of one of her wrists to rip off the nightgown she wore. Zelda felt the cold air on her now almost naked body and she knew she had only one chance left.
With her free arm she slammed her right elbow into the Dark Lord's face. Buffled he flinched back from her and Zelda was able to escape under His grip.<br/>
She crawled to the edge of the bed, threw her legs over the side and as soon as she hit the floor with her bare feet, she ran to the next door. But to her horror it didn't open.
Zelda already heard the Dark Lord's angry growl behind her and she knew she had only seconds until he would reach her.<br/>
"HILDA, PLEASE HELP ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" - she screamed desperately.<br/>
But her sister wasn't there to rescue her. Nobody was. And once again she was trapped. Trapped with a monster.<br/>
The Dark Lord already grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her around to face him. Pressed against the wall and his body, there was little she could do. She began to sob as she felt how he violently tried to get between her legs. He held her by the neck while his other hand ripped down her underpants.<br/>
"Hildy..." - she whimpered with new tears streaming down her face.<br/>
She wasn't prepared for the pain as He pushed Himself inside her. She cried out and felt like she couldn't breath. She felt...water. Water in her nose and throat.
In that moment she woke up in shock and realized she was still in the bathtube. Her head underwater. With her eyes wide open she pushed herself up, broke through the water and gasped for air.<br/>
Hilda came into the bathroom with a fresh cup of tea in her hand and watched her older sister coughing and spitting out water.<br/>
"Oi, Zelda! What happened? Are you alright?" - she carefully asked while putting the tea on the side table.<br/>
"Well, I didn't mean to drown myself, if that's what you're implying." - she said through heavy breaths with a raspy voice.<br/>
Hilda smiled. She knew her sister better than anyone and through her sarcastic answer she could tell nothing was ok. She saw it in her teary eyes.<br/>
It took Zelda a few minutes until she stopped coughing and trembling. She couldn't say the same about her heartbeat. It felt like she would pass out.
She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathtube with shaking legs. To her terror her knees gave in and she was about to hit the floor.
Luckily Hilda was at her side to catch her.<br/>
"Zelds, you better not lie to me. You did fall asleep again and something terrible happened to you, am I right?"<br/>
She guided her older sister to her bed and handed her the tea mug, giving her enough time to gather her strength.<br/>
"Yes, Sister. I had another nightmare and it was torture to go through it. But it's none of your business. Don't worry about it." - Zelda said with her chin up.<br/>
Her little sister wasn't really convinced by her reply, but she knew she wouldn't ask any further questions.
All Zelda wanted right now was to drink her tea, dress up, put make-up on and have breakfast with her niece and nephew.<br/>
"Aren't you needed downstairs in the kitchen, Hilda? I'm sure Sabrina and Ambrose will wake up soon." - she said.<br/>
Hilda understood that Zelda needed time for herself now and made her way out of the room.<br/>
As soon as the door was closed behind her sister, Zelda laid down on her bed and started to cry.<br/>
She couldn't shake off the feeling of Him inside her. His deep growl of satisfaction while she cried out in pain.<br/>
The redhead knew it was only a nightmare, but it felt so real. At the same time she was utterly sad that Hilda didn't come to help her. Maybe she thought she deserved it. After everything Zelda put Hilda through...it wouldn't surprise her.<br/>
But she pushed it aside, once again building a wall around her feelings. Otherwise she wouldn't make it through the day.</p><p>Little did Zelda know that one hour later she would find Hilda and her niece gathered in the living room.<br/>
"We need to talk, Auntie Zee." - Sabrina said nervously.<br/>
"Go ahead. What is it? - she replied, afraid which unnecessary drama they brought up now.<br/>
Hilda moved uncomfortable on the couch and tried to find the right words to tell her sister about their plan.<br/>
"So WE actually thought about a way to help you with your occuring nightmares. And please don't be mad that I told Sabrina about it.<br/>
She noticed herself that something bothered you the last days."<br/>
She stared blankly at them. But before she was able to say something against it, Sabrina started to talk.<br/>
"We thought it might be a good idea to join you in your dreams. Like some sort of back-up, you know? You can go to sleep without the thought of facing your nightmares alone.
Because we will be there to support and help you."<br/>
"Over my dead body!"<br/>
Zelda was outraged. Not even a day had passed and she instantly regretted on telling her sister about her personal struggles.<br/>
It's not like she wasn't thankful for the comfort and moral support Hilda gave her. No. Zelda felt a sort of relief to get certain things off her chest and share
parts of her fears with her little sister. But she was also too exhausted and tired to think it could be a mistake to tell Hilda. She should have known better.<br/>
"But Zelds, I agree with Sabrina. How else can we stop your nightmares from haunting you?" - Hilda said.<br/>
Zelda walked up and down the living room, thinking about their idea to project themselves into her dreams. It's stupid. She wouldn't allow it. Never. Not again.
The last time Sabrina jumped into her dreams was not that long ago. A sleep demon got control over each one of them and made Zelda believe she killed Hilda. Not even
the cain pit could bring her back. And Zelda was too heartbroken to help Sabrina defeating the sleep demon. Instead she crawled to her dead sister's body and
cried. &gt;I treated her like hell-rot&lt; was all she was able to say before Sabrina left. It was embarrassing and humiliating that her own niece had to see her this way.<br/>
She let her down. From that day on Zelda promised herself to not let it happen again. And yet, Hilda and Sabrina suggested to do exactly that.<br/>
To imagine they would have seen her pinned against a wall by the Dark Lord himself...<br/>
"No, Hilda! I forbid it! You two better forget about this ridiculous idea." - she demanded.<br/>
"But it's not!" - Sabrina insisted -"Please, let us help you! And I promise, whatever happens in your dreams will stay with us."<br/>
"SABRINA, stop it! I won't allow you to do it." - Zelda said harshly and sighed - "I would say we are done here, aren't we?"<br/>
With that being told, the redhead turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving her family behind.<br/>
Sabrina and Hilda glanced at each other. They knew she wouldn't agree right away, but it worried them to know that Zelda suffered whenever she was falling asleep. No one can
stay awake forever. Not even one of the most powerful witches.<br/>
"We should give your Aunt some time, hon." - Hilda said while softly squeezing Sabrina's arm.<br/>
But Sabrina already made up her own secret plan. All she needed was a helping hand.</p><p>"Cousin, I do agree we should help, but don't you think she will be mad at us? It's Aunt Zee after all!"<br/>
Ambrose looked nervously at Sabrina while they stood downstairs in the mortuary. She surprised him in the middle of preparations for an embalmment.
After he covered the women's dead body with a white blanket again, Ambrose put his full attention on Sabrina.
He loved his little cousin dearly, but she had the great tendency to attract drama like no one else.<br/>
"Come on, Ambrose! She cared for us all these years, put our needs first. I think it's time for us to do the same for her"<br/>
In the end Sabrina convinced him. She always did.<br/>
"Sabrina? Ambrose? Sweethearts, where are you? Breakfast is ready!" - Hilda yelled from the kitchen.<br/>
They looked at each other, nodded silently and went upstairs to join their aunts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>